Diarios del superviviente John Watson
by Arlequina Lunatica Snape
Summary: Hola, me llamo John Watson, he estado en la guerra, medico militar para ser mas exactos, he visto cosas que dejarían a mas de uno sin poder dormir en toda su vida, hace un par de años volví a Londres, vivo con Sherlock Holmes y sobrevivo al limite de la vida día a día.
1. Capitulo 1

_John sonreía mientras abría la nueva pagina de su blog, titulada "El superviviente"_

_**EL SUPERVIVIENTE**_

Por: John Watson Hora 22:00 Día 1 Octubre

Hola, me llamo John Watson, he estado en la guerra, medico militar para ser mas exactos, he visto cosas que dejarían a mas de uno sin poder dormir en toda su vida, hace un par de años volví a Londres, vivo con Sherlock Holmes y sobrevivo al limite de la vida día a día.

Día a día os explicare mi vida y os enseñare a sobrevivir por si algún día os encontráis en mis circunstancias.

Muchos dicen que vivir con un compañero de piso es fácil, ¡JA! Es fácil si no tienes a un compañero como el mío, por que creerme mi compañero de piso es muy especial.

Hoy vamos a hablar del entorno, bien, en un entorno tan hostil como en el que yo vivo dormir a salvo y tranquilo puede ser una misión imposible, pero también puede significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

En mi caso mi compañero de piso es, excéntrico, alocado, sociopata, ingenioso, irónico, inquieto, infantil, vengativo, vanidoso, ruidoso, caprichoso y pervertido (_si, lo descubrí ase poco metiéndome mano mientras dormía casi me muero del infarto, es una de las razones por las que escribo esto_) Bien si tenéis un compañero o compañera de piso así, os acompaño en el sentimiento pero gracias a unos avanzados sistemas de precaución que e creado dormiréis de un tirón. Bien iremos paso a paso.

**Paso numero 1**: El pestillo electrificado.

Bien antaño cuando dormía solo con pestillo Sherlock lo quitaba desde fuera sin problemas alguno, solo necesitaba una tarjeta, lo cual me cabreaba mucho, por lo que un día viendo el correcaminos y el coyote surgió la idea, me compre una maquina de aturdir, esas que dan descargar eléctricas y la conecte a la cerradura mediante un pequeño proceso muy sencillo usando dos cables uno positivo y uno negativo, eso freno a Sherlock, la primera noche y en parte, el que quiera la explicación de cómo realizar esto deje su mensaje. Aquí tenéis gravado el video para que veáis lo bien que sirve la primera vez.

_**-VIDEO PLAY -**_

_**Vemos a Sherlock acercarse sigiloso a la puerta de John, con sonrisa de niño que hace maldades, saca su billetera y de ella una tarjeta, la mete por el huequito de la puerta y acaba con los pelos de punta y un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.**_

Si, le di más voltaje, es que si no, no aprendería a no molestarme cuando duermo, además Sherlock es muy resistente y persistente.

**Paso numero 2**: Dormir con antifaz, tapones para los oídos y las cortinas recorridas.

Bien esto puede parecer un poco incomodo pero es mano de santo, os explicare por que, Sherlock tiene la manía de tocar el violín, mal, vamos desafinando, sobre las 3 de la mañana, porque según el esta aburrido, mi teoría es muy distinta yo creo que le gusta tocar las pelotas a los vecinos y compañeros de piso, pero bueno a lo que vamos, además si no puede entrar se sale por la ventana se cuelga por la barandilla para llegar a mi ventana y me enfoca con una linternita en la cara (_es un cabron_) para despertarme, por ello con un buen antifaz, (os recomiendo esos que venden con gel incluido que te hace dormir fresquito y muy a gusto) ganas por un lado, luego unos buenos tapones para los oídos, en la farmacia venden unos muy buenos y cómodos y oye no molestan, las cortinas corridas, vienen de lujazo, además yo compre unas cortinas oscuras para además evitar todo lo posible la luz.

**Paso numero 3**: Trampa en la ventana.

Bien para esto necesitaremos 4 resortes de presión (ósea que salten cuando algo se apoye en el) 4 tablas de madera no muy grandes, 16 tornillos auto frenantes, una sierra, lija de madera y un embellecedor exterior que oculte bien lo que vamos a usar, bien desmontamos la ventana de nuestro cuarto, con mucho cuidado, ponemos las tablas en cada esquina y las atornillamos a la pared, asegurándonos que estén bien agarradas, lo que sobre salga lo serramos y luego pasamos la lija para dejarlo bien, encima y justo en medio de las maderas fijamos un resorte por madera, nos aseguramos de sujetarlos bien, no hagamos una chapuzada y se nos caiga luego la ventana, una ves este todo bien sujeto acoplamos la ventana, importante, el resorte a de estar bien agarrado a la ventana, aseguraros muy bien, después colocamos los embellecedores para que no parezca que hemos manipulado dicha ventana y ya esta, ahora ya tenemos nuestra seguro anti tontos y de paso te sirve también para espantar ladrones. A continuación os pongo un video donde muestro lo útil que es este sistema, con los tontos bromistas que no tienen otra cosa que hacer que fastidiar.

_**-VIDEO PLAY -**_

_**Vemos a Sherlock llegando a la ventada de John mientras mantenía en equilibrio con maestría, lleva su mano al pantalón y saca una linterna, sonríe con superioridad, se apoya en el cristal y a continuación vemos saltar la ventana y podemos ver a Sherlock caer de una altura de dos pisos a un árbol, para después verle bajar como puede y dirigirse a la puerta de la casa cojeando y poniendo su mano en la cadera con cara de mala ostia y intentando enderezarse..**_

Después de esto Sherlock aprendió a no tocarme las narices con la ventana.

**Paso numero 4**: Saco de boxeo sorpresa.

Bien en este punto Sherlock ya esta mas que encabronado lo cual empieza a ser peligroso, el paso uno ya no es suficiente, ahora ya es capas de salteárselo, así que para seguir durmiendo a gusto compraremos 1 saco de boxeo (contra mas pesado y grande mejor) una buena cadena de hierro corta, (no la queremos muy gran) un hilo muy fino y fácil de romper y un buen clavo de sujeción de pared, bien, justo en el techo en el centro de la puerta sujetamos la cadena, una vez que ente bien sujeta lo comprobamos con nuestro propio cuerpo (si nos aguanta perfecto si no aparte de dolerte te toca volver a empezar) después enganchamos en saco de boxeo a esta, si vemos que el saco arrastra acortar cadena con el instrumento adecuado, una vez sujeto medís una adecuada distancia del saco y poner en la pared, el clavo de sujeción, pasar por el clavo el hijo fino, IMPORTANTE que quede de forma que no permita sujetar es saco y de paso que cuando el hilo se parta la sujeción suelte el saco, una vez acabado sujetamos con la sujeción el saco y a dormir. A continuación el video.

_**-VIDEO PLAY -**_

_**Vemos a Sherlock llegando con sonrisa de "yo soy mejor que tu" ponerse unos guantes de goma para manipular cosas con electricidad, sacar la tarjeta, abrir el pestillo con maestría evitando electrocutarse, una vez terminado abrir la puerta con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que fue borrada inmediatamente al impactar contra en un enorme saco de boxeo que lo estampo al suelo dejándolo K.O en el acto y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de la nariz.**_

Sherlock aprendió una dura lección esa noche, no hace falta ser un genio para joder a un genio, a y no os preocupéis por el, en el fondo es de goma, no se hizo nada el tio, llego a ser yo y como mínimo me rompo la nariz.

**Paso numero 5**: Trampa lazo para conejos en este caso para humanos con mente superior.

Haber este paso es sencillo solo hay que seguir las instrucciones para trampas de lazo de conejos pero hacerlas al tamaño de la persona a capturar, no pongo las instrucciones por que en Internet esta por todas partes hasta en you tube. Os dejo el video a continuación.

_**-VIDEO PLAY -**_

_**Vemos a Sherlock llegando con sonrisa de "yo soy mejor que tu" abrir el pestillo con maestría , con sus guantes aislantes, abrir la puerta de lado con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción esquivar con maestría el saco y entrar con elegancia, llegar justo a la cama y borrársele la sonrisa al acabar colgado cabeza abajo del techo de su compañero mientras este dormía a pata suelta.**_

Pobre, se tiro casi toda la noche colgado cabeza abajo, pero eso si que mansito es tuvo el día siguiente, se la paso con aspirinas tumbado en el sofá y con un hilo en la frente.

Si tenéis dudas o queréis comentar podéis hacerlo a continuación y si grabáis videos con aplicaciones sobre mis consejos y me los envías los subiré a la pagina.

**Konejita56**: En mi caso el excéntrico, alocado, sociopata, ingenioso, irónico, inquieto, infantil, vengativo, vanidoso, ruidoso, caprichoso y pervertido es mi novio y el cabron vive entrando por la ventana para acojonarme así que voy a usar el paso 3, muchas gracias por estas ideas tan geniales y sobretodo por hacerme pasar un rato tan divertido. Por cierto, el detective consultor es de aupa, debes de ser un santo por aguantar todo eso. ^_^ Subiré el video, ya tengo ganas de ver como saldra.

**Harry_lamasfashion: **Madre de dios lo que tienes que aguantar, pero chapo, como toreas al "soy el mas listo del mundo Sherlock Holmes" eres grande hermano grande, por cierto adoro el video del saco de boxeo, voy a enviárselo a Clara.

**Enocasionesveoidiotas: **Tengo que reconocerlo, el paso numero uno me va a venir que ni pintado para mi marido, el idiota siempre se queda a emborracharse con sus amigotes y luego llega a las tantas dando por culo, este se va a enterar, lo voy a conectar a la cerradura de casa. Por cierto subiré el video para echar unas risas.

**Elchulobarrio: **Me ha molado lo del saco de boxeo y me va a venir genial con mi novio, es muy pesado y siempre quiere follarme cuando estoy durmiendo por lo que probare a ver que tal, por cierto a mi meda que Sherlock es maricon y quiere ponerte mirando a Japón así que ten cuidadito. Subiré el video también.

**MycrofsKing: **Sinceramente John, me has hecho pasar unos momentos muy felices con estos videos, de hecho la familia entera los ha visto y te tienen en un pedestal, que arte, si tienes mas videos de estos no dudes en subirlos, a partir de ahora seré un fiel fan de esta pagina. Le he enviado el enlace a Greg y a Sherly seguro adoraran esto, bueno Sherly no. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJ AJA

**BLACK_White: **Francamente yo el paso 2 lo llevo usando años, es mano de santo sobretodo para los ronquidos de mi pareja que mas que ronquidos parece que se valla a tragar la habitación, he de reconocer que estos trucos me hubieran ido genial cuando aun era soltero ahora por desgracia TT_TT mi koi me hace lo que quiere cuando quiere y a la hora que quiere.

**Yaoistafantastica: **Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa, como me han encantado los videos y los consejos me parecen geniales, pero hay que monada de detective, ¿no te dio penita? A mi al verlo me dio penita, parecía un gatito buscando refugio en brazos de su amo y su amo poniéndole trampas, por cierto eres muy guapo y personalmente creo que hacéis buena pareja, si ya se que miles de veces has colgado que no tienes nada con Sherlock pero déjame soñar.

**Claritadelbosque: **TT_TTJo cuñi como te pasas con el pobre Sherlock, no ves que solo busca cariños, hay pobre criatura, tan risueño y amoroso y tu solo preocupándote de dormir. ^_^ Es broma, dormir es importante, pero deberías dormir con Sherlock para evitar todo esto.

**AndersonJODETESHERLOCK**: Amo esos videos, eres un dios John, un dios, por fin alguien que planta cara al friky.

** : **Es un tema muy interesante, creo que lo usare con cierto Holmes que se cuela en mi casa, gracias por la idea John y créeme subiré los videos.

_A Sherlock le acababa de llegar un mensaje de su hermano._

Sherly, tienes que ver el nuevo blog de tu amado John, por cierto la familia lo aprueba como tu pareja, es todo un Holmes - MH

_Sherlock se extraño y miro el blog, encontrando una entrada nueva muy visitada llamada el superviviente, así que clico y casi se muere al ver lo escrito hay y mucho mas al ver los videos. Estaba cabreado y se puso a ver los comentarios, algunos de ellos lo hacían sonreír, no seria el, el único en sufrir, otros como el de su cuñada, el no tengo cerebro y su hermano lo cabrearon, pero otros como el de Greg Lestrade le animaron el día._

¡JOHN!

Dime Sherlock.

Así que, excéntrico, alocado, sociopata, ingenioso, irónico, inquieto, infantil, vengativo, vanidoso, ruidoso, caprichoso y pervertido.

Uy alguien ha vuelto a cotillear mi bloc, ¿no era que el señor soy mas inteligente y tu bloc es basura no volvería a entrar en el?

Bueno cierto pariente chismoso me comento de tu bloc.

A, si a Mycrofs le a encantado el bloc, pero me da que lo va a odias cuando vea la respuesta de Greg.

_Sherlock se levanto del sofá y fue a la cocina donde John fregaba._

Sabes, muchos nos siguen viendo como pareja, aunque tu lo niegues hasta la saciedad.

Bueno ya no me apetece seguir discutiendo ese tema estoy cansado.

_Sherlock abrazo a John por detrás y beso su mejilla._

Yo quiero que se haga verdad.

Sherlock.

Te quiero mi John, se que soy un excéntrico, alocado, sociopata, ingenioso, irónico, inquieto, infantil, vengativo, vanidoso, ruidoso, caprichoso y pervertido, pero soy tu excéntrico, alocado, sociopata, ingenioso, irónico, inquieto, infantil, vengativo, vanidoso, ruidoso, caprichoso y pervertido.

_John sonrío dejo lo que hacia se giro y beso a Sherlock en los labios._

Yo también te quiero mi excéntrico, alocado, sociopata, ingenioso, irónico, inquieto, infantil, vengativo, vanidoso, ruidoso, caprichoso y pervertido detective consultor.

_Ambos se rieron para después besarse una vez mas._

Continuara…..


	2. Capitulo 2

_John sonreía mientras miraba los nuevos consejos de superviviente, sobretodo la parte de los mensajes, para después mirar a su ahora cama donde dormía su novio desparramado en la cama._

_**EL SUPERVIVIENTE**_

Por: John Watson Hora 22:00 Día 8 Octubre

Hola, me llamo John Watson, he estado en la guerra, medico militar para ser mas exactos, he visto cosas que dejarían a mas de uno sin poder dormir en toda su vida, hace un par de años volví a Londres, vivo con Sherlock Holmes y sobrevivo al limite de la vida día a día.

Día a día os explicare mi vida y os enseñare a sobrevivir por si algún día os encontráis en mis circunstancias.

No hay ningún sitio tan inhóspito como la discoteca, para sobrevivir en un ambiente así hay que abandonar todo prejuicio respecto a el picoteo, superar el asco puede significar la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte, es posible que veamos que la comida/tapita que ponen parezca la cosa mas asquerosa del mundo y la mas cara, pero, comerla puede mantenernos cuerdos, ¿Qué por que digo esto? pues muy fácil, hace unos días mi amorosa hermana nos arrastro a Sherlock y a mi a una discoteca y como no, reto a Sherlock a beber, cosa que yo no apruebo, pero ya son mayorcitos para tomar decisiones ellos solos, la cuestión es que Sherlock por lo general es muy tikismikis con la comida, por lo que no probo bocado de nada, solo bebió, gran error y gran bochorno para mi.

Este consejo va para todas aquellas personas que tengan un novio, excéntrico, alocado, sociopata, ingenioso, irónico, inquieto, infantil, vengativo, vanidoso, ruidoso, caprichoso, celoso y pervertido, si Sherlock y yo ya salimos.

Nunca, repito NUNCA, dejéis que vuestro novio beba hasta que se quede quito mirando fijamente a la nada con cara de "nada existe a mi alrededor" y sin parpadear, si llega ese momento y no habéis podido evitarlo o darle algo de comer para que el alcohol no sea tan fuerte, no dejéis que nadie se os acerque, pues tu novio será capas de matarlo.

Lo que para ti es una inocente pregunta como ¿me podría decir la hora? Tu novio lo interpreta como "voy a darte de todo menos miedo, guapo" increíble ¿verdad? El lenguaje puede cambiar mucho en la cabeza de nuestra pareja, por ejemplo un simple ¿desean tomar algo mas? Se convierte en un "si te dejas te hago gritar de placer en el cuarto de baño de la discoteca" además ellos interpretan no solo las palabras también el lenguaje corporal, ejemplo, llega el camarero con las bebidas y algo para picar, te da la bebida sonriendo y hay tu pareja lo interpreta como, "esta intentando ligarse a mi chico" claro lo peor de todo es cuando tu no te das cuenta y le devuelves la sonrisa, en agradecimiento hay es lo peor que puedes hacer por que tu novio lo interpreta como "peligro" os pondré un video de lo que puede pasar, la calidad no es perfecta, es que mi hermana lo grabo con el móvil.

_**-VIDEO PLAY -**_

_**En el video se ve al camarero sirviendo la bebida a John con una sonrisa y este sonreírle agradecido, cuando de golpe se ve levantarse como un resorte a Sherlock el cual miraba con cara de "te voy a matar, nadie se acerca a lo que es mío" ir directo al camarero y asestarle un derechazo que lo dejo inconsciente a la primera. **_

Luego de esto viene el dilema, en mi caso me sale el instinto maternal, o por lo menos así lo llaman mi hermana, mi cuñado y mi ex, y claro riño a Sherlock por golpear una persona para después preocuparme por el, pero claro soy medico esta en mi naturaleza proteger a la gente, claro que eso tu novio en el estado de ebriedad en el que esta sumado a los enfermizos celos, desemboca en un cabreo garrafal, lo cual es demasiado malo.

_**-VIDEO PLAY -**_

_**John riño a Sherlock como si fuera un niño pequeño.**_

_**Sherlock, no puedes ir golpeando a la gente por hay, pero ¿Cómo has podido?**_

_**Espero que no le hagas echo mas que un moretón, por que esta tontería que has hecho.**_

_**John lo miro con mala cara y se giro a ayudar al camarero siendo observado por un serio Sherlock que cada vez ponía mas cara de sicópata, cuando agarro a John se lo echo al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas y se lo llevo mientras John intentaba que Sherlock lo soltara.**_

Bien después de eso, bueno digamos que estuve varios días sin poder sentarme decentemente, además de aguantar a un excéntrico, alocado, sociopata, ingenioso, irónico, inquieto, infantil, vengativo, vanidoso, ruidoso, caprichoso, celoso y pervertido Sherlock que acrecentaba su actitud de infantil y caprichosa. Bueno si queréis evitar eso no dejéis que se emborrache por que creerme la opción de no llevarlo es peor, pues te seguirá y al final te echara en cara que no lo hayas llevado contigo así que solo tenéis que evitar que beba mucho para sobrevivir a una discoteca.

Por cierto están llegando muchos videos de dormir a salvo, por lo que continuación pondré tres de los mejores que he visto, uno de ellos tiene a mi cuñadísimo como protagonista, disfrutar de ellos.

Este primer video es de la encantadora **Enocasionesveoidiotas, **recordemos su mensaje:

**Enocasionesveoidiotas: **Tengo que reconocerlo, el paso numero uno me va a venir que ni pintado para mi marido, el idiota siempre se queda a emborracharse con sus amigotes y luego llega a las tantas dando por culo, este se va a enterar, lo voy a conectar a la cerradura de casa. Por cierto subiré el video para echar unas risas.

Pues si, el encantador hombre, llamado Will Turne lo realizo, grabo a su marido Jack Sparrow y desde aquí digo, lo siguiente, eso es ser un Superviviente y aplaudo tu acción, sobretodo por las consecuencias de esto.

_**-VIDEO PLAY -**_

_**Vemos en el video la hora 3:30 AM y de golpe vemos la calle donde un hombre bastante guapo de cabellos largos marrones con rastras, llevaba un sombrero marrón parecidos a los de los piratas, una chaqueta del mismo color con unos pantalones negros ceñidos y unas botas marrones, venia tambaleándose, asía su casa, entones el video se vuelva mas cercano y vemos al hombre llegando a la puerta mas de cerca, saca la llave y cuando la mete le da tremendo calambrazo que acaba con los pelos de punta.**_

_**¿He? Pero que coño….**_

_**Jack volvió a intentar meter la llave y otro calambrazo.**_

_**¿Qué brujería es esta? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir la puerta de mi querida perla negra?**_

_**Lo volvió a intentar y lo mismo.**_

_**O dioses, os habéis puesto en mi contra pero entrare en mi casa, si entrare en mi perla negra y tomare a mi esposo.**_

_**Jack trepo por la pared de la casa y llego a una ventana.**_

_**O mi querida perla nadie puede evitar que yo entreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**_

_**Jack al apoyarse en la ventada callo al suelo pues esta salto como un resorte.**_

_**Me cago en todos los santos del calendario, dios, que dolor de culo, me duele hasta el alma, pero juro que entrare a mi casa, nadie gana a el Capitán Jack Sparrow.**_

_**Vemos a Jack levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta una vez mas, sacar una pistola disparar a la cerradura de la puerta y abrir dicha puerta de una patada después recibiendo en toda la cara un saco de boxeo tamaño extra grande, para acto seguido cortarse la cadena que sujetaba el cuarto cayendo justo en toda la zona "sensible" (ósea el miembro) de Jack y la puerta se volvió a cerrar, la cámara enfoco mejor a un Jack con un gran tick nervioso y cara de pocos amigos, se levanto y empezó.**_

_**Brujería, esto es brujería, o mis enemigos intentan separarme de mi amado Will, ¿Cómo osan hacerme eso a mi? pero me vengare, mi querida perla no te preocupes papi entrara a casa y besara a tu otra papi.**_

_**Jack se trepo al árbol de al lado de la casa y con cuidado salto al techo, después se subió a la chimenea y miro pero saco la cara negra, pues la estufa se había encendido misteriosamente.**_

_**Esto no quedara así, entrare a la fuerza de nuevo, no volverá a caerme un saco de boxeo, claro que no.**_

_**Jack bajo y volvió a la puerta, donde la abrió de una patada y entro con cuidado pero al dar el segundo paso acabo colgando del techo.**_

_**Estoy empezando a mosquearme mucho.**_

_**Cariño.**_

_**Will mi amor bájame.**_

_**No.**_

_**¿Eh?**_

_**Todas las noches te esperara todo esto y mas si no dejas de emborracharte por hay con tus amigotes.**_

_**¿Es una advertencia?**_

_**No cariño, esto es una amenaza.**_

_**Uhm….esta bien, me emborrachare aquí contigo en nuestro nidito de amor.**_

_**Bueno, eso te lo consentiré.**_

_**Cariño en esta vida solo amo tres cosas, Tu, nuestra perla negra y el ron.**_

_**Cariño mientras yo sea lo primero todo esta bien.**_

Personalmente he de decir que a sido sensacional, a mi me ha encantado el video y quiero felicitar a Will, alias **Enocasionesveoidiotas, **personalmente este video es de los que mas gracia me a hecho por no decir la que mas, gracias de verdad, muchas gracias por este video.

Sigamos, bien el siguiente video nos lo manda mi futuro cuñado Greg, alias ** , **recordemos su mensaje:

** : **Es un tema muy interesante, creo que lo usare con cierto Holmes que se cuela en mi casa, gracias por la idea John y créeme subiré los videos.

_**-VIDEO PLAY -**_

_**Vemos a un serio Mycrofs Holmes, entrar por la puerta de la casa de Lestrade, dejar su abrigo colgado en pulcramente y avanzar hasta el comedor donde estaba la trampa para que quedara colgando pero un divertido Mycrofs la sorteo, luego se dirigió al cuarto de Greg donde antes de entrar se puso unos guantes negros aislantes y se aparto antes de que pudiera darle algo, pero no había nada, así que paso y nada mas pasar recibió el saco de boxeo recubierto de papel albal el cual al impactar aparte de golpearlo le dio una descarga eléctrica haciéndolo retroceder hasta la anterior trampa y acabando colgado del techo.**_

_**Mira tu por donde, si cayo en mi trampa el pomposo de mi novio, ¿no era que tu no caerías en ninguna trampa como tu hermanito?**_

_**No es lógico que….**_

_**Si lo es, eres tan vanidoso que me subestimaste, ahora vas a ser bueno y vamos a negociar unas cositas.**_

_**Primero bajame.**_

_**Va a ser que no.**_

Una buena lección, no subestimes a tu pareja y como ultimo video os dejo el video subido por **MaestroPocimista **su verdadero nombre es Severus y nos deja un video donde su esposo sale escaldado, además de un mensaje, muy pintoresco.

**MaestroPocimista**: Tengo un esposo bastante molesto he idiota que se cree con derecho para hacerme lo que quiera, así que he decidido aplicar tus métodos de forma bastante particular.

_**-VIDEO PLAY -**_

_**Vemos como llega una moto haciendo caballito con un hombre encima de unos 30 años, cabello negro y vestido con ropa de motero, baja de la moto y se dirige a la puerta de casa sonriendo con superioridad, sácala llave abre la puerta y sale volando unos metros para atrás cuando un enorme saco de boxeo relleno de piedras le golpea, quedando en el suelo agarrandose la nariz con las dos manos y soltando montones de insultos al que uso su saco de boxeo para arrearle y encima lo relleno de piedras, al ratito se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta con cara de reto mezclada con mala leche y algo de sadismo, aparto el saco y entro, fue a la escalera y nada mas poner un pie en la alfombra de dicha escalera grito, mientras estaba siendo medio electrocutado, acabo con el pelo de punta y abrazado a la lámpara que iluminaba la escalera,, la cual se descolgó cayo con el y volvió a recibir una descarga, hay fue dando saltitos hasta salir de la alfombra, quedando en el piso superior, después se apoyo en la ventana para tomar aire y esta se abrió asiéndolo caer afuera encima de los rosales, pero al tomar contacto con el suelo salio deparado hacia el segundo piso colgando por la trampa atrapa "conejos"**_

_**Sevy, si me sueltas y desactivas todas las trampas te prometo que are todo lo que quieras, todo, pero déjalo ya que me duele hasta el alma.**_

_**Trato.**_

Es una lección bruta pero eficiente, la verdad, bueno espero que dejéis vuestros comentarios y sigáis colgando videos, no vemos.

**Enocasionesveoidiotas: **Buenas, me hace ilusión ver mi video en la pagina, la verdad mi Jack esta portándose de lujo desde lo del video y quiero decir que es verdad lo de las discotecas, aun recuerdo cuando Jack y yo estábamos empezando a salir, nos fuimos a una discoteca, con algunos amigos y Jack empezó a beber Ron, pero que parecía un barril sin fondo, se puso súper alegre empezó a cantar y bailar encima de la mesa animaba a la gente, era muy divertido pero entonces, un chico se me acerco para pedirme la hora y se lío parda, mi Jack se lanzo encima del chico y se lío a puñetazos con el, acabo pasando la noche en la cárcel, al día siguiente me toco ir a pagar su fianza, así que desde ese día tengo mucho cuidado cuando Jack bebe.

**ElFenixVuelve**: Eso de la discoteca es muy cierto, pero no hace falta ni que sea tu novio para liarla, en mi caso fue el maestro de mi hermano pequeño, resulta que este estaba pillado por mi y esta, el nunca bebe, pero vino con todos a la discoteca pues nuestra "jefa" tenia ganas, al principio me pareció extraño que el se sentara a mi lado cuando siempre discutimos, pero lo mas extraño fue cuando empezó a beber y cosas fuertes, pero bueno yo no era quien para decir nada, al paso de las horas me preocupo un poco verlo mirando fijamente a la nada sin parpadear, después me levante para ir al baño y el chico de las bebidas me tiro una encima accidentalmente, claro la primera accion que tubo fue intentar limpiar la mancha y hay se lío, el rubio se levanto echo una furia y empezo a liarse a ostias con el pobre chico, tuvimos que agarrar al rubio entre 5 para que lo dejara en paz al final me echo en cara que el me quería y yo me deja tocar por otro, bueno, me echo un discurso de novia celosa que me dejo bastante pensativo, al final ahora somos pareja pero no le dejo probar ni gota de alcohol.

John, ¿Qué haces?

Mira Sherlock este video te va a encantar.

Mientras no sea yo haciendo el imbecil.

No, esta vez es tu hermano…

O dios ponlo ya.

Voy.

Sherlock vio el video emocionado y al terminar beso a su querido John con mucha pasión.

Me encanta, me encanta, ya no soy el único que hace el ridículo en Internet.

Cariño, tu nunca haces el ridículo mi amor.

Continuara….


	3. Capitulo 3

_John sonreía mientras comprobaba su nueva entrada de pagina, la verdad le iba bien ahora tenia mas afiliados incluso hablaban de su pagina en algunas revistas y programas televisivos del corazón._

_**EL SUPERVIVIENTE**_

Por: John Watson Hora 22:00 Día 13 Octubre

Hola, me llamo John Watson, he estado en la guerra, medico militar para ser mas exactos, he visto cosas que dejarían a mas de uno sin poder dormir en toda su vida, hace un par de años volví a Londres, vivo con Sherlock Holmes y sobrevivo al limite de la vida día a día.

Día a día os explicare mi vida y os enseñare a sobrevivir por si algún día os encontráis en mis circunstancias.

Hoy estoy aquí para hablar de la autoescuela sumada a tu pareja, os enseñare como sobrevivir y disfrutar de esto, mas de lo ultimo, creerme, esto es gloria bendita, bien todos sabemos como es una autoescuela, una autoescuela es un lugar donde por un precio unas cuantas personas normalmente de carácter simpático te enseñan a conducir, bueno la verdad es que una autoescuela es un lugar donde te cuelgan boca abajo y te sacan todo el dinero que pueden y mas, te dan un libro donde pone todo lo que un presunto profesional te va a decir tal cual, pero bueno, soy consiente de que con esto me estoy enemistando con mucha gente pero me da lo mismo, bien, la cuestión es que yo ya tengo el carnet y decidí comprarme un coche, nada uno pequeño que me permita desplazarme y hacer las compras, pero claro, se me ocurrió la genial idea de decirle a Sherlock que se sacara el carnet por que así cuando aya que desplazarse por cualquier cosa no tenemos que estar cogiendo cuarenta taxis, pero claro Sherlock dio una rotunda negativa, pues al señorito no le gusta mover ni un dedo si no es para algún crimen que resolver, bien si tenéis parejas de este tipo y encima que sea muy pero muy cabezota solo una frase funciona en este caso y es la siguiente, **no hay huevos**, oye os aseguro que esa frase es mano de santo, a los 20 minutos ya estábamos en la autoescuela.

Nada mas entrar Sherlock se puso muy serio y empezó el tramite para apuntarse pero entonces vio la módica cantidad que tenia que pagar y os puedo asegurar que no les sirvió de nada que la secretaria parecía sacada de súper modelos, le canto las cuarenta a ella, al profesor y al dueño de la autoescuela, aparte se tomo las molestias de soltarle al dueño que su secretaria y esposa se los ponía con el profesor, incluso pruebas le dio, al final del día misteriosamente mi novio estaba matriculado en la autoescuela y el dueño de dicha autoescuela contento y feliz de deshacerse de su esposa y de su empleado sin pagar una libra, bueno por azares del destino resulta que su profesor es un viejo compañero mío de colegio, desde aquí ya le digo **paciencia, se que es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo pero paciencia.** Bien los primeros días en los que nuestro estudiante/novio viene a casa después de la clase puede estar de dos formas, contento por haber puteado al profesor mostrando su gran superioridad o cabreado por lo ilógicas que puede llegar a ser algunas normas de conducción, bien aquí tienes varios problemas.

1 – Si llega contento puede querer divertirse un rato largo bien en la cama o en el sofá donde le pille (mejor en la cama el sofá es horrible), además le dará igual si os pillan el querrá disfrutar de su triunfo con su trofeo favorito, luego te contara sus anécdotas y de paso te ara ver que el es mas listo que tu y se lo sacara antes que tu. (Pero claro, teniendo en cuanta que Sherlock no se sabe el sistema solar y que yo ya tengo el carnet desde hace tiempo y encima no tuve que apuntarme en una autoescuela porque me lo saque por libre, me da lo mismo lo que diga) ^_^

2 – Si llega cabreado, se sentara en el sofá enfurruñado y te recriminara por obligarlo a sacarse esa "mierda" de carnet cuando a el no le hace falta, bien para sobrevivir a esta ira repentina, solo haceros los ofendidos y si podéis derramar alguna lagrimita eso desmonta hasta al mismísimo Sherlock Holmes.

Bien llegados a este punto solo quiero decir una cosa, que valor tenéis los profesores de autoescuela, ya se que muchos decís que los profesores de auto escuela son bordes, pues yo los entiendo, vamos a ver es muy lógico un profesor normal acaba siendo borde por que cada año tiene que dar el mismo temario a no ser que lo cambien de aula, pues repetir lo mismo como los loros mensualmente debe de ser de manicomio y mas si tienes un alumno como Sherlock que el primer día ya llevaba memorizado el libro entero con las comas y puntos incluidos y que cada vez que el profesor se salte una parte se la recordara con una sonrisa de superioridad que dan ganas de borrársela de un golpe, con esto no digo que golpeen al alumno y menos a mi Sherlock ya que es un experto en artes marciales y la devolverá sin remordimientos. Pero tengo que decir una cosa y lo a gusto que estoy yo en casa tumbado en el sofá viendo la tele en paz y tranquilidad durante esa horita que Sherlock esta en clase, estoy por pagarle cursillos de cualquier cosa cuando acabe de sacarse esto, os lo aseguro, esa hora es tranquilidad es impagable, en el barrio creo que todos están de acuerdo conmigo en esto. Así que lo digo apuntar a vuestros novios a la autoescuela, que descarguen su carácter mas mordaz en otros por una hora de lunes a viernes, por que es verdad luego en casa están mas felices, mas tranquilitos, a no ser que el día les aya salido mal que entonces están callados y con cara de la venganza será terrible, así que animo.

Os continuare contando esta aventura de autoescuela y de paso os explicare los trucos para evitar ciertos berrinches o estados de máximo "humor" cuando ustedes no estéis de "humor"

A continuación subo mas videos que me estáis mandado, el primero viene de **CubitoDeHielo **su nombre es Camus y nos manda un mensaje y el video con nuevos toques que están bastante gracioso, una cosita no me ago responsable de las cosas que les hacéis a vuestros novio, lo digo por que mas de uno dice que fomento a que pateéis a vuestras parejas y no yo os animo a darles una lección con animo a que aprendan que no deben hacer.

**CubitoDeHielo: **Bueno resulta que mi novio se cree mi dueño absoluto, haber te explicare, vivimos en Grecia, en un santuario donde cuidamos de los templos, yo me encargo de cuidar el templo de Acuario y el, el de Escorpio, cada templo tiene una persona a su cuidado y claro mis "vecinos" mas cercanos son Afrodita del templo de Piscis y Shura del templo de Capricornio, pues bien según Milo, yo no puedo hablar con mis vecinos, no puedo vestir de forma que se vean mis piernas, hombros ombligo, bueno, digamos que solo deja que se me vea las manos, además tengo que sentarme siempre a su lado, no puedo hablar, sonreír, ni mirar a nadie mas que el y además se cree con derecho de invadir mi casa cuando y como quiere por lo que ya estoy tan arto que decidí darle una buena lección usando barios consejos de tu pagina y sumándolos a ciertas ideas personales.

Antes de poner el video quiero decirte una cosilla Camus, tu novio es un tirano y aplaudo que ayas decidido darle una lección.

_**-VIDEO PLAY -**_

_**Se podía ver un hermoso templo y unas escaleras de mármol preciosas por las que iba subiendo un hombre muy guapo, vestido con una armadura de oro, al llegar al templo entro, nada mas poner un pie resbalosa dándose la ostia del año, el suelo era una pista de patinaje, intento llegar con la mayor dignidad posible a la puerta pero se metía cada leche que era de risa, al final llego al pomo de la puerta y al tomarlo una descarga eléctrica lo lanzo fuera del templo poniéndole los pelos de punta, el hombre se levanto echo una furia, entro muy decidido y volvió a agarrar el pomo aguantando la descarga con gran dignidad mientras abría la puerta y al abrirla un enorme saco de piedras choco contra el lanzándolo otra vez lejos del templo, asiendo que la puerta volviera a cerrarse y Milo quedara unos segundos intentado recomponer su nariz ya que el saco prácticamente fue frenado con su cara, entonces se levanto alzo el puño al cielo y grito.**_

_**A los dioses pongo por testigos que nada me impedirá llegar a tu lecho mi Camus.**_

_**Volvió a entrar, volvió a aguantar la descarga y se aparto a gran velocidad para que no le diera el saco, una vez esquivado entro, miro a todos lados y cuando se aseguro de que nada mas lo iba a golpear, el suelo cedió cayendo a una especia de piscina con hielos flotando de donde prácticamente salio volando y tiritando Milo y nada mas salir acabo colgando de techo suspendido de los pies.**_

_**Esto es una mierda.**_

_**No cariño, esto se llama lección, sabes que puedo llegar a ser temible si quiero y estoy arto de que seas tan celoso y te creas mi dueño, en pocas palabras deja esa puñetera actitud o algo peor te pasara.**_

_**Pero mi Camus, yo…..yo no quiero perderte, tu eres tan guapo y tan francés…**_

_**Milo tu eres un griego pervertido y libertino y confío en ti a si que confía tu en mi.**_

_**De acuerdo pero hazme a favor de bajarme de aquí y ponerme pomada en las manos, nariz y culo por que me duele hasta lo que no esta escrito.**_

_**Claro pero una cosita mas, a partir de hoy vestiré como se me antoje y no se te ocurra poner ni un puñetero pero.**_

_**Pe….**_

_**No se te ocurra o te dejo colgando hasta que me aburra.**_

_**No volveré a decir nada amor, mi cielo, mi tesoro, mi vida entera.**_

Bueno a sido una lesión pero por lo menos te has salido con la tuya te felicito Camus, bueno sigamos nuestro siguiente amigo es conocido como **HombredeHierroPlayBoy **y si es nada mas y nada menos que nuestro multimillonario Tony Stark, la verdad me sentí muy honrado con su visita a esta pagina, bien este fue el mensaje que Tony nos dejo.

**HombredeHierroPlayBoy: **Bueno en mi caso yo tengo ciertos problemas con mi capi, esta muy chapado a la antigua y me trata como una damisela en apuros, por amor de dios soy Iron-Man es como si a Batman Superman lo tratara como mujer, además se pasa de empalagoso, sobre protector y celoso, al principio lo de los celos me parecía divertido, pero ahora raya lo absurdo, se pone celoso de mi ordenador, además se supone que tengo que acudir a fiestas y dejar que me entrevisten pues cada vez que eso pasa acabo adolorido 3 semanas casi incapacitado, haber aclaro es que en la cama se vuelve muy bestia y recordemos que es el soldado perfecto, luego de eso mi capi se sentía mal y se pasaba las 24 horas del día cuidándome como si me fuera a romper, un agobio, acababa atacado de los nervios por su culpa así que me recomendaron esta pagina la ley y bingo idea, por ello os dejo el video como agradecimiento el cual tiene carteles con apreciaciones de mi propia cosecha.

_**-VIDEO PLAY -**_

_**Steve estaba aparcando su moto, se bajo de ella y se quito el casco se veía tenso y algo cabreado, dejo las cosas y subió a la casa, se dirigió directo a un rubio que veía la tele.**_

_**Thor ¿Dónde esta Tony?**_

_**Dijo que se encontraba cansado y se piro a dormir.**_

_**¿Qué vez?**_

_**Corazón Rosa, es un programa de cotilleos bastante humorístico, no dicen que mi hermano esta enamorado de mi, que chorrada, los humanos son raros, además dicen que tu Tony estaba poniéndote los cuernos solo porque bailo con la emba…..¿Steve? valla ya se fue, nunca deja terminar de hablar**_

_**Vemos un cartelito que aparece en el video como nota de apreciación (este no se si es tonto o es un hijo de puta pero yo opino que es la segunda)**_

_**Steve ahora se veía echo una furia, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando estas se convirtieron en un tobogán haciendo que cayera de culo al suelo. **_

_**Vemos un cartelito que aparece en el video como nota de apreciación (Si hubiera sido yo estaría una semana con dolor de culo)**_

_**Tony ¿qué estas tramando?**_

_**Vemos un cartelito que aparece en el video como nota de apreciación (Si, a veces mi capi es tonto y se cree que se lo voy a decir todo)**_

_**Steve se puso de pie y se puso a trepar por la barandilla de la escalera pero cuando estaba casi arriba del todo un enorme calambrazo hizo a Steve soltarse cayendo de culo de nuevo.**_

_**Bien mi amor, esto es la guerra y yo soy un soldado que va a vencer.**_

_**Vemos un cartelito que aparece en el video como nota de apreciación (Pobre infeliz)**_

_**Steve fue a la cocina y agarro los guantes de goma de fregar, se los puso y volvió a trepar por la barandilla subiendo arriba del todo una vez lo hizo se quito los guantes y miro a bajo con una sonrisa.**_

_**Tony cero Steve uno.**_

_**¡STEVE A TU ESPALDA!**_

_**Steve se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para recibir cinco sacos de boxeos llenos de cementos haciéndolo salir volando al piso de abajo.**_

_**Vemos un cartelito que aparece en el video como nota de apreciación (TONY 3 STEVE 0 Es la verdad se a caído tres veces)**_

_**¿Estas bien?**_

_**Si….**_

_**Tony ha inventado un nuevo entren…**_

_**Loki se apoyo en Thor mientras se partía de risa.**_

_**Si, si entrenamiento, jajajajajajaja, esto me sonó de cierta pagina wett, jajajajaja, suerte capi, vamos hermano me prometiste que hoy me ibas a dejar aplicar mis nuevos conocimientos de masajista en ti.**_

_**A si.**_

_**Vemos un cartelito que aparece en el video como nota de apreciación (Aclaremos este punto esos dos van a follar, que no todos somos gilipollas como para creer esas escusas)**_

_**Ambos se retiraron y Steve volvió a intentarlo pero los guantes se habían quedado arriba así que no tenia con que agarrarse.**_

_**Esto es la guerra Stark y no me vas a detener, voy por mi escudo.**_

_**Vemos un cartelito que aparece en el video como nota de apreciación (Si, es cansino)**_

_**Steve desapareció de delante de las cámaras para reaparecer con su querido escudo y con toda la mala ostia posible fue clavándolo en la pared mientras trepaba por ella dejando grandes boquetes. **_

_**Vemos un cartelito que aparece en el video como nota de apreciación (eso no me lo esperaba, mira que es bestia cuando quiere)**_

_**Ya estoy aquí, vamos Tony, sal que yo te vea, no te escondas, quiero verte la colita, vamos sal Tony que será peor.**_

_**Vemos un cartelito que aparece en el video como nota de apreciación (Esto pasa por dejarle ver la peli de El cabo del miedo, mi capi es muy influenciable)**_

_**Steve se dirigió al cuarto de Tony y nada mas abrir acabo colgando del techo pillado de los dos pies y de premio el escudo se le callo así que estaba desarmado.**_

_**Así que ¿quieres verme la colita?**_

_**Tony a que mierda viene todo esto.**_

_**Esto es mi reivindicación.**_

_**¿Eh?**_

_**No soy una damisela en apuros, no soy un frágil ser, no soy un pone cuernos y estoy hasta los cojones de tus celos tontos, tus cursilerías y tu trato así a mi.**_

_**¿Eh?**_

_**Me tratas como si fuera débil y tuvieras que defenderme hasta de una hormiga, además te da celos hasta el gato que tu mismo compraste por que querías una mascota, sin hablar de que me pone de los nervios cuando te comportas como todo un abuelo chapado a la antigua creyendo que si no trabajas y traes dinero a casa ya no sirves de nada y ni que decir del ridículo toque de queda que me tienes puesto, ¡QUE NO SOY UN CRIO!**_

_**Hombre, comparado a mi edad…..**_

_**¡CALLA, QUE POR ESA REGLA DE TRES TE PUEDO LLAMAR ASALTACUNAS!**_

_**Bueno intentare cambiar, ¿contento?**_

_**No, vas a cambiar no a intentarlo si no are de tu vida un infierno.**_

_**¡MAS!**_

_**Vemos un cartelito que aparece en el video como nota de apreciación (ES UN HIJO DE PUTA, PERO LE QUIERO)**_

_**¡SI!**_

_**Vale, cambiare, todo sea por mantener la llama del amor.**_

_**Cursi.**_

_**Tony beso a Steve.**_

_**Te quiero.**_

_**Y yo a ti.**_

La verdad no esta mal el video los comentarios me gustaron, bueno y ahora viene el ultimo video, viene desde Japón, para ser exacto de una ciudad llamada Midgar, nuestro amigo se llama Cloud conocido como **CHOCOBITOdeOro** y tiene una cruz encima de novio que madre de dios, pobre chico, nos dejo este mensaje y el video.

**CHOCOBITOdeOro:** Yo tengo un novio que se describiría con las siguientes palabras, sicópata, violento, celoso, vanidoso, vengativo, aprovechado, excéntrico, irónico, caprichoso, ingenioso, pervertido y cotilla, yo lo quiero, se que es un modelo de hombre bastante malo para querer pero lo quiero, el problema es que el me quiere también, que no tendría que ser un problema pero os explico, el es un soldado primera clase y yo quería ser soldado pero tuve que dejarlo por que iba a acabar matándome a mi y a mi mejor amigo, por celos, pero ahora es peor, yo ahora trabajo en Avalancha, me dedico a proteger a la gente e incluso a veces nos contrata Shindra como apoyo para los turcos, pues bien mi novio se dedica a boicotearme para que nadie me mire y encima se dedica a enviar al hospital a todos mis compañeros y clientes solo por mirarme y es que mi novio solo se porta así con las personas a las que quiere o aprecia, valla cruz.

_**-VIDEO PLAY -**_

_**Se muestra un bonito y acogedor salón, donde entra un guapísimo hombre de cabellos largos y platinados.**_

_**Cloud, ya llegue….¿Cloud?...Cloud no es gracioso RESPONDE.**_

_**Todo seguía en silencio, Sephiroth se cabreo.**_

_**¿No estarías haciendo algo malo y te pille infraganti Cloud?¡SAL DE UNA VEZ!**_

_**¡VEN TU!**_

_**Sephiroth se dirigió a toda prisa al pasillo y después avanzo hasta la puerta del final y al abrirla un saco de boxeo fue hacia el, Sephiroth saco su Masamue y lo corto en pedacitos, entro con cara de loco y vio a Cloud sentado en la cama leyendo un libro, Sephiroth avanzo hasta que acabo colgado del techo.**_

_**Cloud sabes que esto es la guerra ¿verdad?**_

_**Sephiroth, tenemos que hablar.**_

_**¡NOOOOOOOO, ESA ES LA FRASE DEL FIN!**_

_**Sephiroth es en serio, estoy arto de tu actitud.**_

_**Cloud le quito a Masamue y la dejo encima de la cama luego volvió a acercarse a Sephiroth.**_

_**Si no cambias tendré que tomar una terrible decisión.**_

_**Nunca permitiré que me dejes antes acabo con todos.**_

_**Te quiero pero me agobias mucho y….**_

_**Nunca te alejaras de mi, claro que no, no lo permitiré nunca, antes destruyo el mundo, aniquilo a todos y…**_

_**¡TE QUIERES CALLAR Y ESCUCHARME DE UNA PUTA VES O TE METO UN CALAMBRAZO QUE TE VAS A ROSTRIZAR!**_

_**Tampoco hay por ponerse así de violento mi Chocobito.**_

_**Cloud miro a Sephiroth con cara de pocos amigos y dijo.**_

_**Sephiroth te lo diré claro, o dejas de lado esos enfermizos celos y esa violencia o me hago heterosexual, tu decides.**_

_**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO! **_

_**¡SI!**_

_**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!**_

_**¡SI!**_

_**¡NO!**_

_**SI, lo digo muy enserio.**_

_**Bueno, lo intentare, pero no prometo naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..**_

_**La cuerda se rompió y Sephiroth callo de golpe, recibiendo el impacto en la espalda.**_

_**Ni la cuerda te ha creído.**_

_**Cloud creo que me he roto algo.**_

_**Ya, amor, solo promete que vas a ser bueno y te ayudo.**_

_**Bueno, pero me costara, no puedo cambiar en 24 horas.**_

_**Eso me vale.**_

Bueno a sido el mas suave en verdad, pero hay a quedado, a la hasta la próxima.

John.

Si.

¿Por qué en mi página hay tíos ladrándome?

¿Eh?

Si, mira aquí hay un tal Jack no se que, que me dice que te entretenga en la cama ha ver si así no le da pie a su pareja a joderle.

Valla, que gracioso, bueno no te…

John deja de poner cosas en esa página tuya que tengo más mensajes, esto es el colmo, usan mi pagina para quejarse, mi pagina que es para que la gente aumente su intelecto y estos ineptos la usan para quejarse de ti.

Bueno si quieres que te dejen en paz diles que no te obedezco.

Pero si me obedeces.

¿Bromeas amor?

No, tu eres mi pareja yo mando aquí por mi intelecto supe….

Muy bien.

John fue al cuarto.

Me da que la acabo de cagar.

Y John salio al rato del cuarto con una maleta.

¿A dónde vas?

Yo, a ningún sitio.

El timbre sonó.

Justo a tiempo, que hombre tan puntual es tu hermano.

¿Eh?

Ten tu maleta, tú y tu hermano habéis decidido democráticamente pasar unos días juntos en perfecta armonía.

Yo no….

Si, lo has decidió, es eso, o ir con mi hermana de tiendas.

Dios, hermano querido que bueno que vallamos a estar juntos.

Sherlock abrazo a Mycrofs.

¿Pero que…

A la pasaros lo bien.

John los empujo afuera y cerro la puerta mientras los Holmes.

¿Con que te amenazo Greg?

Uf, me dijo que era esto o dos años de celibato, claro que yo solo el no.

¿Qué le has hecho?

Bueno discutimos sobre la revolución de los "ukes" y se me escapo el que yo era el hombre de la casa y el la mujer. Por cierto todo hubiera salido bien si le hubieras dicho a John que ibas de compras con su hermana.

Antes me pego un tiro, tú no sabes el suplicio que es ir con esa mujer de compras.

Peor que tú no será, te recuerdo que estuviste cinco horas eligiendo la bufandita que pegaba más con tu abrigo.

Ella es peor, va frenética, va tienda por tienda como si fuera un animal enjaulado comprando de todo y cargándote bolsas y bolsas y bolsas y bolsas es horrible.

Pues podrías haberla acompañado, era un día con ella o unos días con migo lejos de nuestras parejas en armonía, tu y yo en "armonía"

Créeme prefiero estar en "armonía" que aguantar a esa loca.

Continuara….


	4. Capitulo 4

_John sonreía mientras comprobaba su nueva entrada de pagina, tenia muchos seguidores, de hecho ahora tenia un contrato con un programa de televisión donde acudía los jueves por la noche a explicar sus métodos de supervivencia y a exponer con permiso previo de los dueños, los videos de la gente que usaba sus métodos, algunas veces incluso los propios dueños de los videos iban con John o se les llamaba para que explicara su situación antes y después de usar el método._

_**EL SUPERVIVIENTE**_

Por: John Watson Hora 22:00 Día 17 Octubre

Hola, me llamo John Watson, he estado en la guerra, medico militar para ser mas exactos, he visto cosas que dejarían a mas de uno sin poder dormir en toda su vida, hace un par de años volví a Londres, vivo con Sherlock Holmes y sobrevivo al limite de la vida día a día.

Día a día os explicare mi vida y os enseñare a sobrevivir por si algún día os encontráis en mis circunstancias.

Hoy estoy aquí para hablar de esas llamadas telefónicas que te ofrecen de todo, si señoras y señores esas llamadas que molestan y que aunque les digas que no volverán a llamar de forma constante. Bien, normalmente hay varias formas de desacerté de estas llamadas, la mayoría de las personas cuelgan y ya, otros dicen no gracias y cuelgan y así la lista sigue, bien en mi casa todos sabéis que mi novio es muy suyo y le revientan esas llamadas sobretodo cuando esta meditando o haciendo algo divertido conmigo, como me resulto muy gracioso decidi grabarlo para que lo vierais.

_**-VIDEO PLAY -**_

_**El teléfono sonaba y se ve a Sherlock llegar hasta poner el manos libres y contestar.**_

_**¿Dígame?**_

_**Buenos días, ¿podría hablar con el titular de la línea?**_

_**Soy yo mismo.**_

_**¿me dice su nombre, por favor?**_

_**Sherlock.**_

**_Señor Sherlock, le llamo de Telefónica para ofrecerle la promoción de instalar una línea adicional en su casa en donde usted tendrá derecho a…_**

**_Disculpe la interrupción, pero, exactamente ¿quien es usted?_**

**_Mi nombre es Alicia Royan, de telefónica y estamos llamando…_**

_**Alicia, discúlpeme, pero para nuestra seguridad me gustaría comprobar algunos datos antes de continuar la conversación, ¿le importa?**_

**…_No tiene problema señor_**

_**¿Desde que teléfono me llama? En la pantallita del mío solo pone "NUMERO PRIVADO"  
**_

_**Sherlock mostró a la cámara la pantalla de teléfono donde ponía número privado.**_

_**1004**_

_**¿Para qué departamento de Telefónica trabaja?**_

**_Telemarketing Activo_**

_**¿Usted tiene número de trabajadora de Telefónica?**_

**_Señor, me disculpe, pero creo que toda esa información no es necesaria…_**

_**Entonces tendré que colgar porque no tengo la seguridad de hablar con una trabajadora de Telefónica.**_

**_Pero yo le puedo garantizar…_**

_**Además, yo siempre estoy obligado a dar mis datos a toda una legión de empleados siempre que llamo a Telefónica para algo.**_

**_Está bien…mi numero es 34591212_**

_**Un momento mientras lo verifico, no se retire Alicia.**_

_**Sherlock se puso a leer el periódico y a los dos minutos dijo.**_

_**Un momento por favor, no se retire Alicia.**_

_**Siguió leyendo el periódico tranquilamente y hasta se tomo un te que John le acerco y a los cinco minutos mas o menos la mujer hablo.**_

_**¿Señor?**_

_**Solo un poco más, por favor, nuestros sistemas están lentos hoy.**_

_**Pero…señor…**_

_**Si, Alicia, gracias por la espera. ¿Cuál era el asunto de su llamada?**_

**_Lo llamo de Telefónica, estamos llamando para ofrecerle nuestra promoción Todo en uno, en la que usted tiene derecho a teléfono, móvil, Internet y televisión por un precio mínimo de 69€. ¿Usted estaría interesado, señor Sherlock?_**

_**Alicia, voy a tener que pasarle con mi marido, porque es el quien decide sobre la alteración o adquisición de planes de Telefónica. Por favor, no se retire.**_

_**Sherlock acerco el auricular a el ipod y puso la canción de Taka Ta en modo repeat activado, cada 30 segundo paraba la música y decía…**_

_**El tiempo estimado de demora es superior a 5 minutos.**_

_**Sherlock se veía sonreír cada vez que lo decía, luego ya cambio un poco la frase.**_

_**El tiempo estimado de demora es inferior a 5 minutos.**_

_**Dejo que la canción de Taka Ta sonara una vez mas entera y entonces le cedió el puesto a John, este puso una voz muy suave y dijo.**_

_**Disculpe por la espera, gracias…Me puede decir su teléfono pues en la pantallita del mío solo aparece "NUMERO PRIVADO".**_

_**1004**_

_**¿Con quien estoy hablando?**_

_**Alicia.**_

_**¿Alicia que más?**_

_**Royan.**_

_**La joven ya se la oía bien cabreada.**_

_**¿Cuál es su numero de trabajadora de Telefónica?**_

_**34591212**_

_**Gracias por la información, ¿en que puedo ayudarla?**_

**_Lo llamo de Telefónica, estamos llamando para ofrecerle nuestra promoción Todo en uno, en la que usted tiene derecho a teléfono, móvil, Internet y televisión por un precio mínimo de 69€. ¿El señor estaría interesado?_**

_**Voy a abrir una incidencia y dentro de algunos días entraremos en contacto con usted para darle una decisión, ¿puede anotar el numero de incidencia por favor?…..**_

_**TUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTU**_

_**Valla es la primera vez que nos cuelgan a nosotros y no al revés.**_

_**Sherlock y John se rieron con ganas, luego la cámara se apago.**_

La verdad no tuvo desperdicio, me dio lastima la pobre mujer que solo hace su trabajo, pero es que ya esta bien, que ellos harán su trabajo pero es que es un acoso y derribo constante, vamos a ver si yo quiero comprar algo voy a la tienda y ya, si quiero cambiar de compañía lo mismo, por que a mi cuanto mas me llaman mas asco le cojo a esa compañía, bueno esto a sido breve ahora os dejo con un par de videos mas.

El primero viene desde el espacio para ser exactos de un Vulcaniano se hace llamar en Internet, **ElfoVerde** a petición de su doctor, bien a continuación su mensaje.

**ElfoVerde:** A petición de una buena amiga estuve leyendo esta página y sus soluciones, por ello decidí aplicarlas con lógica para detener a mi capitán, el cual se empeña en invadir mi privacidad a todas horas, llamarme y no conforme con ello, actualmente tiene la costumbre de rosar mis labios con los suyos, algo que me parece una falta de respeto total, personalmente no pensaba subir el video, pero Nyota insistió en que seria lo que los humanos denominan divertido.

_**-VIDEO PLAY -**_

_**Podemos ver la pantalla en negro y el numero 13:30 AM Comedor, vemos a varias personas andando y entonces vemos a un guapo Vulcano intentando comer cuando un rubio capitán venia decidido con un muerdago en su mano hacia su primero de abordo, a escasos centímetros del vulcaniano el capitán acabo colgando del techo.**_

_**Spock necesito ayuda.**_

_**Capitán, me encantaría ayudarle, pero seria ilógico de mi parte poner esa trampa para soltarle después, si me disculpa tengo trabajo que atender. **_

_**El vulcaniano se levanto deposito la bandeja junto con las demás y se marcho dejando al capitán colgado y con cara de "amo los retos"**_

_**Pantalla en negro 17:00 PM Reconocimiento medico, vemos a Spock siendo examinado por el doctor McCoy sin camiseta, cuando entra corriendo el capitán con cara de preocupado y dice.**_

_**Leonard te necesitan en la sala de maquinas a habido un accidente.**_

_**El doctor se preocupo y salio corriendo, entonces el capitán se acerco a Spock con cara de pervertido y dijo.**_

_**Si quieres te puedo examinar muy a fondo.**_

_**No se moleste capitán, volveré mas tarde.**_

_**No, hombre no es molestia.**_

_**Kirk miro en el suelo y al no ver trampas se acerco a Spock y al estar a escasos centímetros le cayo encima un saco de boxeo.**_

_**Ay, ¿pero de donde coño a salido esto? ay mi espalda, ay mi cabeza, ay mi todo.**_

_**Capitán volveré a mi puesto.**_

_**Espe….**_

_**Usted túmbese y espere al doctor.**_

_**Spock se puso su camiseta y se fue, dejando a Kirk aplastado por el saco con cara de no entender nada.**_

_**Pantalla en negro 18:45 PM en el puente, Spock se encontraba haciendo su trabajo, mientras se veía al capitán aburrido como una ostra en su sillón mirando de vez en cuando al culo del Vulcano, al final dejo la mirada fija en ese culo que le encantaba haciendo que el Vulcano se pusiera verde de vergüenza, el capitán se levanto intentando disimular aunque todos los presentes menos el Vulcano lo miraban y cuando estuvo cerca del Vulcano le palmeo el culo electrocutándose en el acto, saliendo disparado hacia el otro lado quedando K.O**_

_**Spock llevas 3 a 0.**_

_**Lo se.**_

_**Un puntazo lo de la electricidad.**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**Zulu, paga, te dije que el capitán lo intentaría.**_

_**Para ser ruso eres demasiado americano, solo pensando en dinero.**_

_**Cállate y paga, tengo muchos hermanos que mantener.**_

_**Pantalla en negro 21:00 PM el cuarto de Spock, Spock se encontraba en pijama, un pijama que le quedaba unas cuantas tallas mas grande, haciéndolo ver realmente mono y violable, Spock se metió en la cama y apago las luces, (cámara en modo nocturno) a los 3 minutos la puerta se abría manualmente de forma lenta por ella entro con todo sigilo el capitán con una bata puesta, cerro la puerta y en ese mismo momento un saco de boxeo lo estampo contra la puerta, dejándolo sin aire, para después caer al suelo adolorido y arrastrarse hacia la cama de Spock cuando pego un salto tremendo después de ver un chispazo en el suelo, al final llego a la cama dando botes y quejándose del daño.**_

_**Capitán es usted ilógico.**_

_**¿Por?**_

_**Una persona normal después de recibir tantos golpes ya hubiera desistido de su objetivo, pero usted sigue….uhm como dicen los humanos tropezando con la misma piedra.**_

_**Spock, te quiero y voy a conseguirte aunque me electrocutes, me cuelgues en medio del comedor o me caigan sacos de boxeo.**_

_**Ilógico, los humanos sois muy ilógicos, capitán vallase a su cuarto.**_

_**Anda, déjame dormir aquí.**_

_**Capitán, prométame una cosa.**_

_**Claro.**_

_**Yo le dejo dormir aquí conmigo y usted deja de acosarme.**_

_**¿Podré dormir contigo mas noches?**_

_**Si, pero solo si usted se comporta, si no prometo que recibirá mas sacos y electrocuciones hasta que lo haga aprender. **_

_**Trato.**_

_**Kirk mas feliz que una perdis le dio un pico a Spock se tapo, lo abrazo y se durmió, dejando a Spock mirándolo interrogante.**_

Bueno hay gente que no aprende, aunque personalmente opino que tu capitán es masoquista, pasemos a otro amigo que nos ha escrito y enviado un video, este chico no es ni mas ni menos que un superhéroe, todos le conocemos nuestro amigo y vecino Spider-man, el cual se apoda **ArañitaSexy **y nos deja el siguiente mensaje.

**ArañitaSexy: **Bueno, he decidido colgar este video para que veáis lo que es tener a un verdadero cansino, desequilibrado detrás de ti, por desgracia no es el único que me persigue pero si el peor, bien, he decidido aplicar algunas de estas técnicas, bueno solo aviso, mi visitante es un mercenario y bueno ya que estoy me gustaría preguntar ¿Cómo te desases de un tío que se convierte en una antorcha humana y como te desases de otro que oye hasta tus latidos, sin olvidar el que tiene complejo de duende junior, el que va de negro o el mercenario idiota? Necesito ideas, es que se me cuelan en casa como quieren.

_**-VIDEO PLAY -**_

_**Se podía ver a Spider-man mirando por la ventana, para después mirar a las cámaras.**_

_**Bien, estos días tengo un mirón, pervertido que no para de perseguirme por todas partes, me obliga a comer tacos, me manda flores, bombones, condones, si no es un error me manda condones y la ultima son vibradores y disfraces play boy, creerme espero darle una lección con esto, bueno, el idiota acosador en cuestión se llama Deadpool, esta como una cabra y le encanta disfrazarse, bien ahora mismo me esta espiando.**_

_**Spider-man señalo por la ventana y el zoom se conecto, en el edificio de enfrente se podía ver a un tipo vestido de rojo con toques negros con una pancarta que ponía "I love Spider-man"**_

_**Si fuera mujer o gay me parecería monisimo, pero como soy hombre y totalmente hetero me dan unas ganas enormes de darle de ostias hasta quedarme a gusto y ¡NO, NO SOY GAY!**_

_**Spider-man apago la cámara y luego la volvió a encender, ahora se veía todo oscuro.**_

_**El idiota va a intentar entrar para colarse en mi cama de nuevo.**_

_**Spider-man iba con su mascara pero en vez de su traje un pijama de arañas.**_

_**Si, mi pijama es de arañas ¿y que?**_

_**Spider-man se metió en la cama y se tapo, al rato Deadpool entro traspasando la ventana, rompiéndola, volando por los aires, el saco de boxeo, cortando la cuerda par ano acabar colgado y saltando directo a la cama para evitar la electricidad de la alfombra.**_

_**Cari, no te servirá usar los trucos de esa pagina, yo soy mejor que toda esa bola de inútiles que caen en estas trampas.**_

_**Te odio.**_

_**¿Te llegaron los vibradores?**_

_**Si.**_

_**¿Sabes que son un molde exacto de mi polla?**_

_**Ahora si lo se.**_

_**Bueno, ¿los has usado?**_

_**No, te recuerdo que soy hetero.**_

_**¿Y?**_

_**Que no me va el….**_

_**El placer, mas bien el sexo esta ligado con los hombres, es natural e imposible de evitar a no ser que seas el virgen de Sherlock Holmes, que ya no es tan virgen.**_

_**¿Perdón?**_

_**Suerte que tu no tienes un hermano preocupado por tu virginidad? Trae aquí ese culito tuyo que….**_

_**Spider-man le lanzo su telaraña a la mascara y de mala leche le dijo.**_

_**Cállate, por cierto, me debes una ventana, una cuerda y un saco de boxeo.**_

_**Te comprar una puerta, unas esposas y un muñeco inflable con mi aspecto.**_

_**¿Qué coño he hecho para merecer esto?**_

_**¿Hablas de mi o de todos los que intentamos conseguir tu culo?**_

_**Hablo en general.**_

_**Uhm…..pues veamos si tenemos en cuenta que somos 5 los que queremos follarte a toda costa de los cuales 2 son villanos y yo soy….**_

_**Déjalo en raro de cojones.**_

_**Bien yo soy raro de cojones y los dos restantes supuestos héroes.**_

_**Son héroes.**_

_**Si bueno, un tío de rojo con bastón y una antorcha humana, si, bueno pues personalmente no creo que hicieras nada malo.**_

_**O, cállate y duérmete ya, no estoy de humor.**_

_**Jo, pero cuelga el video, si no te violare.**_

_**Cierra la boca.**_

_**Acuérdate cuelga el video.**_

_**Si.**_

_**Y ambos se durmieron abrazados.**_

Bueno solo puedo decirte, con el de la antorcha, ¿has probado a usar un extintor? Con el que dices que oye pues no se ¿has probado poniendo rock and roll a toda pastilla? Para lo del duende, si es el que yo creo ¿un matamoscas gigante? Lo del tipo de negro, pues chico no se ¿blanqueador? y lo del bestia del video pues ¿has probado en ser tu el seme? A lo mejor se espanta o en el peor de los casos te quiere más, mira yo antes también decía no soy gay, aun lo digo, pienso que soy Sherlocksexual, a lo mejor tu eres Deadpoolsexual o vete tu a saber, míratelo, de todas maneras sigue escribiendo a lo mejor entre todos conseguimos ayudarte.

John guardo la página y la miro con diversión.

¿De que te ríes?

Solo me alegro de no ser el único que vive con un loco.

Soy un genio.

Bueno tampoco hay mucha diferencia.

John.

Sabes Sherlock, tengo ganas de que me folles, pero si sacas alguno de tus discursos de soy el genio y tu el torpe se me van a quitar.

¿Sherlock?

John se dio la vuelta y vio a Sherlock en la cama y en calzoncillos mirándolo de forma pervertida.

Vamos John, ven a mi cariño.

Sherlock, estas dejando de ser mi frío detective.

¿Prefieres el frío sociopata o el caliente amante/novio de John?

Me gusta más el último.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron.

Continuara….


End file.
